Time Revovles Carsaib
by draculafan
Summary: Ilona loves Carsaib her lover but the question is does he love her?Find out in Time Revoloves Around Carsaib!For Durza lovers!
1. Chapter 1

Time Revovles Around Carsaib

Summary:Ilona(Uh-lawn-nah) a peasant girl loves Carsaib her lover but the question is does he love her

Find out in Time Revovles Around Carsaib!

Rating:R

Disclaimer:I don't own Carsaib oh the other charaters beside the charaters I add in this fanfic!

A/n:This fanfiction should go pretty fast,so please review,but don't be mean!I have alot of work to do on this fanfic,and also

check out the fanfic(Bloodstained)it is a fanfic I love to read oh and also read the fanfic(The Bonds That Bind) it is another great fanfic.My best friends so far are HaleKoaMale and Phantomfreak101 you two rock out loud!The first and possible the second chapters you shouldn't read as they might not be that good!Well here's a list of most of the chapters:

Chapter 1:Begining

Chapter 2:First Love

Chapter 3:Kiss

Chapter 4:Amazons

Chapter 5:The Trail To Destiny

Chapter 6:Hatched

That is all i know for now!So let me start chapter 1 it may be short but the next chapter should be a longer one!

Chapter 1:Beginning

Ilona was working at the stable then it was her lunchtime with the other peasants.She also was looking forward to having fun with her favorite master in the garden.She loved him the most because of his nice silky red hair.She was eating like a pig today because he was going to take her to his home.She finally finished her two bowls of creamy soup and bread it made her very full. "I wonder if he will ask me to dinner or lunch I better lunch or dinner would be better for me.''Ilona thought.

She went out of the lunchroom.

''Carsaib...Carsaib!"Ilona thought waiting for him to show up."Hello Ilona"Carsaib said in a peaceful tone.

"Carsaib you're here!"Ilona said jumping .When are we going?Ilona said calmly.

We are going now.!Carsaib said taking her hand as they both turned crimson.His house was white with a indigo rooftop,and it had a big gate with two dragons in the middle of the gate,and the backyard was perfect then anything she had ever seen."Wow!!"Ilona said as she tried to control herself.Carsaib turned to her and smiled at her "You must like my house."Carsaib said as he opened his door.

"Hi mom,and Dad!"Carsaib said as he hugged them."Whose your friend here Carsaib?"his parents asked.

"Her name is Ilona!"Carsaib said and then turned to Ilona.Thanks Carsaib.Very Welcome."Carsaib said blushing slighty.

"Come to my room,and then we will have lunch!"Carsaib said then hugged her.She went and waited for him to come back again.Carsaib went to the dining room and reserved a table.The table had red roses and nicely lit rose scented candles.He slipped a note in her napkin and walked back to his room."What do you want to do before dinner?"Carsaib said walking towards her.Do you want to go to the garden?"Ilona asked looking at him."Sure"Carsaib said in a weird tone."Ok see you there"Ilona said with a sigh.He fell as a arrow stabbed into her back.

Well that's the end of that chapter!And the question some of you might have:Is Carsaib going to die?

The answer is no it will probably happen on the last chapter I make!


	2. Chapter 2

Time Revovles Around Carsaib

Chapter 2:First Love

Carsaib...Carsaib!"his parents yelled and finally took out the arrow.He coughed up some blood and turned to his parents.

Carsaib are you ok?"his parents asked scared from the pool of blood.Carsaib blacked out before he could answer them.

Get the healers!"his mom said and turned back to Carsaib.The healers ran in and asked them to leave.Sure.Just help our son."his parents said then left. A few hours later, the healers walked out of the room and told them that Carsaib was going to be ok. They both ran in to Carsaib's side.His mom touched his chest as it rose up.

Mom..Dad where's Ilona?"Carsaib hissed quietly

"She left some seconds ago."his mom said sadly.

"But mom I was going to take her to dinner tonight!"Carsaib said fast.

"Sorry Carsaib,she probably knows that you are hurt and you need your rest.

"Can I get something first?"

"Sure."his parents said.

He fell asleep after he got the note from the dinner room.It was morning,and the birds were chirping.He jumped out of his window and landed on a mattress he had recently put there.He ran to Ilona's house and knocked on her door.Her dad opened the door and let him in.Where's Ilona?Is she ok?Can I talk to her? All these questions flowed out from his mouth.He coughed up some blood and fell.

Healers come quick!!"Ilona's father cried.

The healers rushed over to her house and took off Carsai's shirt.His skin had turned purple!The healers discussed what the cause was."Posiened"all of them agreed.

Were must take him to the Varden"one of the healers said with a worried voice.

Yes we must,this posien is too dangerous for us to handle,but first we have to call his parents.They must be worrying about him."the main healer said.A few hours later...

What happened?"Carsaib said holding his head as he fell head first on the ground.

Little Carsaib has waken up!

I'm not little!"Carsaib screamed at the top of his lungs.

You're alive!"a woman behind him said.

Mom how did I get here?"Carsaib asked in a low tone.

I don't know,you were in your bed and then we got a note from the healers that they were going to send you to The Varden."his mom said as she watched him turn around to see a young woman holding his hand.

"Whose she?"Carsaib said trying to get a better look.

"My name is Ilona,remember?"Ilona asked smiling and letting go of his hand.

"Yes I remember.You're my lover.I meant my servant."Carsaib said his as his face turned red.

Her eyes were twinkling with delight as she said"So can we still go to dinner...together."

Yes I would love to go with you if my mom says yes"Carsaib said blushing and quickly turning to his mom.

"Sure that would perfect.My little man has grown up so quickly"his mom said excited.

Thanks mom.I'll go reserve a table for us!"Ok Carsaib."

Thanks again for the table again servant! I might give you another gold coin so you can buy that teddy bear you've always wanted.

Thanks Carsaib!You're so nice."the peasant boy said and ran back to his small hut.

He ran back to his house and ran to his room."Carsaib your friend Ilona was kidnapped .But don't go out there,it is stormy and windy!"his mom said as she tried to pull him away from the door.He pulled away from her and ran out the door."Carsaib...Carsaib!!"his mom screamed.Carsaib saw Ilona as the man that had her shoved a cloth in Ilona's mouth.

NO!!!"Carsaib said as he ran at the man and stabbed him with a sharp rock laying on the ground next to him.

The man turned around and grabbed Carsaib as Ilona escaped through a small crack in a wall.YOU!!!"the man said as he threw Carsaib to the wall.Carsaib grabbed a broken sword piece and threw it at the man.The man grabbed Carsaib and slammed him against the stone wall.As blood dripped from Carsaib's head and the man grabbed the broken sword that Carsaib tried to throw at the man.The sword was about five inches to Carsaib's head when someone stabbed the man.

The man fell backwards and dropped Carsaib.Carsaib are you ok?"Ilona asked looking at Carsaib's head.

I'm ok,but are you ok?"Carsaib asked as he layed down from the pain from his head.

Yes I'm ok.But I'm worried about you.Carsaib stared into her eyes.He hugged her and said"Thanks For Saving Me!"and then said"Let's go to dinner!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her all the way to his dinner room.They sat down at a table with red roses and fresh lit candles and fresh clear glasses of water.She gulped it down in three seconds and then looked at the menu.

Everything sounded so good!"I'll have one of everything on this menu."Ilona said in good sprirts.

And for you sir.

I don't want anything,it's just her!"Carsaib said sighing.Ilona felt as if Carsaib's soul was cold,but later on the thought passed.

Ilona ate all of her main courses and soup and salads and her french pies.Wow what a perfect meal!"Ilona said as she turned to Carsaib.He just stared at her with big eyes.

Well here's the next chapter kiss:-)Oh and by the way the next chapter is going to have alot of slash,so those of you that don't like slash then I advise you not to read the next chapter!!


End file.
